


Les couronnes ternies

by Ixtilton



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Français | French, Gen, Gondor, Historical Fantasy, Third Age, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixtilton/pseuds/Ixtilton
Summary: Le dernier roi est mort ce soir. Les couronnes sont brisées. Le vieux Ondoher repose en paix sous la terre, le noble Arvedui est perdu dans les glaces du Nord. Et de simples mortels gouvernent les royaumes d'Elendil. Chronique des derniers rois du Gondor, par les yeux de leurs Intendants.





	1. La nuit la plus longue

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement postée sur fanfiction.net
> 
> Cette fic sera un peu difficile à lire, parce que j'ai voulu rédiger une chronique de l'ascension et des règnes d'Eärnil et Eärnur, les derniers rois du Gondor. Donc, plein de noms anciens, de personnages oubliés et de headcanons. L'intérêt de cette période, c'est qu'elle voit se succéder parallèlement une dynastie d'Intendant au services de ces deux rois, et de l'ancien roi Ondoher : Pelendur, Vorondil (le créateur du cor) et Mardil. En plus, c'est aussi l'histoire du retour des Nazguls, du mariage de la princesse Firiel avec le dernier roi d'Arthedain, Arvedui, et de la chute de la lignée du Nord. C'est un peu l'histoire de la chute des rois du Nord et du Sud et de l'envol des intendants. 
> 
> Pour compliquer encore le tout, je n'ai pas écrit l'histoire de façon chronologique. En gros, elle se déroule en une longue nuit et quelques jours faisant suite à la disparition du dernier roi Eärnur. Mais, à l'aide de flash-back, et même de prosopopées, je vais évoquer environ l'histoire des deux familles. C'est surtout un exercice d'écriture.
> 
> J'ai mis une liste des personnages apparaissant à la fin du chapitre.
> 
> Chronologie en dernier chapitre !!

** I – La nuit la plus longue **

Froid. L'arbre blanc est froid au toucher. Et les étoiles décharnées sont des plaies béantes ouvertes dans le ciel. Ce n'est pas comme ça que commencent les histoires, c'est comme ça qu'elles viennent s'échouer quand les bonheurs avortés se rétractent et se réduisent pour mettre le conte à genoux. Le tragique rôdait, le vaudeville s'achève. Herion ne le sait pas encore, mais il marche sur des ruines.

L'écorce crisse sous sa main. Epiant la nuit, il n'ose pas s'avancer davantage. Les gardes aux casques ailés l'observent du coin de l'œil. Par-delà l'éperon de pierre, des horizons en rut. Les ombres sont en chasse ce soir, et c'est un gibier royal ! Les nerfs se tendent à l'approche du dénouement. Les sentinelles surveillent avec attention le gamin près de l'arbre, épiant la silhouette debout au bout de l'esplanade qui malgré ses efforts ne peut voir les étoiles. Herion y arrive lui, mais il appartient au nouveau monde qui se forme, alors que son grand-père est resté coincé à la jonction des deux temps.

Il est bien seul d'ailleurs son grand-père, et Herion voudrait courir vers lui et serrer son vieux corps entre ses bras malingres. Ses jambes tremblent sous lui, et sa gorge se noue. Il quitte un instant la silhouette des yeux pour frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et celle-ci se dissout dans le noir. Il rebrousse chemin vers la citadelle.

La couronne est morte ce soir. Pour le roi, il reste encore du temps. Des éternités peut-être de souffrance. A moins que ça ne soient des secondes qui se changent en années sous la pulsion du mal… Les frontières sont toutes rompues ; ce sera la nuit la plus longue.

Pourtant, la surprise est manquante à cette catastrophe. Une remarque, un murmure ondule doucement la pierre, comme si les vivants et les morts se touchaient, réunis par un flot de mémoire affleurant. Un souvenir partagé. _En fait, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous perdions un roi._

* * *

 

**oOoOoOo**

« Mon grand-père n'étais pas encore tout à fait un homme quand le roi Ondoher s'en alla chevaucher vers son destin ; le désastre du Morannon et la ruine de sa lignée. Mais il se souvenait encore de la douceur de vivre sous l'ancienne royauté. » La voix d'Eradan s'achève en un filet, et il regarde au loin. Herion regarde son père avec tendresse. Pas plus que lui, il n'a vu pu voir ces glorieux temps, et sans doute ne les verra-t-il jamais, mais il restera toute sa vie empreint d'un regret profond.

Un feu brûle dans l'âtre, sa chaleur remonte dans les os glacés d'Herion. Il boit une autre gorgée de lait chaud, mais se concentre et ouvre grand les yeux. Pas question de s'assoupir alors qu'on le traite enfin comme un grand ! Jamais encore, il n'avait été autorisé à rester debout si tard, alors que Mère et ses sœurs sont couchées. Cette nuit cependant, le père et le fils ne sont pas les seuls à veiller. La ville toute entière ne dort que sur une oreille, insomniaque d'angoisse. Le feu et les souvenirs sont autant de ruses pour tromper l'attente. Herion rêve de cet arrière-grand-père qu'il n'a lui-même jamais connu, mais qui a façonné le cor géant que porte son père les jours de grande cérémonie, et ceux où il s'éloigne de la cité.

« Il était à la Bataille du Camp, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, celle du Camp, et puis il fut également de ceux qui combattirent en Angmar, et sous les murs de Fornost, jusqu'à la baie de Forochel qui vit périr Arvedui, le dernier souverain du Nord.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'en parlait parfois ?

\- Il me parla très peu de la campagne du Nord, le souvenir lui en était douloureux je pense. Mais il me décrit par cent fois la Bataille du Camp, et le courage du roi Eärnil, simple capitaine alors.

\- Quel âge avait-il à ce moment-là ?

\- Peut-être vingt-trois, vingt-quatre ans… Il n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité.

\- Et on le laissa quand même combattre ?

\- Son propre père Pelendur était né sous le règne du roi Calimehtar. Il fut l'Intendant de ce roi, puis de son fils Ondoher après sa mort. Son sens du devoir jugeait que plus que quiconque, il ne devait ménager ses forces, ni ses enfants quand il s'agissait de servir le Gondor. De plus, la situation à ce moment était tellement désespérée que nombreux furent les vieillards et enfants enrôlés dans l'armée. Le fils d'Eärnil, notre roi Eärnur, servit quant à lui d'aide de camp de son père, bien qu'il ne fût alors qu'âgé de seize ans.

\- Et la suite ?

\- La suite, tu la connais bien. Vorondil fut de ceux qui suivirent Eärnil, aux gués du Poros, à la Bataille du Camp. Il y acquit ainsi un grand renom malgré son jeune âge, et le royaume tout entier fêta Eärnil, son sauveur. Mais malgré la victoire, à l'issue de l'invasion, la lignée des rois fut brisé une première fois, et le royaume en grand péril… »

Mais Herion ne l'écoute plus. Ses yeux grand ouverts voient défiler d'autres époques, d'autres rois, d'autres héros, jusqu'à l'étourdissement. Eradan sourit avec douceur. Herion n'est qu'un enfant. Il voit plus la gloire des armées, le courage d'Eärnil, la splendeur des fêtes de la victoire, que la chute du roi, la désobéissance de ses fils, la mort et la défaite qui constituent le revers de cette grandeur.

Le silence tombe graduellement, comme Eradan regarde son fils s'assoupir malgré tous ses efforts. La tête brune retombe finalement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Le père n'a pas le courage d'aller réveiller l'enfant pour le mettre au lit. Et puis, même s'il ne se l'avoue pas, contempler ainsi son garçon endormi demeure une bonne façon de se convaincre que tout va bien, que rien n'a changé. Car Eradan est un adulte qui sait, et comme tous les autres adultes qui savent, lui ne peut pas dormir, trop dévoré d'angoisse.

Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Combien se sont écoulées depuis la tombée de la nuit ? Et depuis le départ du roi pour là d'où l'on ne revient pas, la ville corrompue, celle dont le nouveau nom ne se prononce qu'à mi-voix, et avec dégoût ; _Minas Morgul_ , la cité des sorciers.

En regardant Herion, Eradan se demande où est passé son propre père. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, un vague sentiment de colère le traverse comme il pense à lui. _Ne pouvait-il donc rien faire ? N'aurait-il pas pu retenir le roi, lui démontrer que ce duel n'était qu'une absurdité. Mais non, il a préféré le laisser partir._ Un roi cependant peut-il être commandé, retenu de force ? Plus que la passivité de son père, ce qu'Eradan regrette, c'est un temps où celui-ci était tout-puissant, gigantesque, un temps où lui-même était aussi innocent et inconscient que le petit Herion, endormi au coin du feu.

Un frisson glacé parcourt son échine. Eradan a froid malgré la chaleur du feu. Sans doute est-ce parce que, pour la première fois depuis l'aube, il ose se poser la question fatidique : _et si, malgré tout, et si Eärnur était mort ? Et si le roi ne revenait jamais ?_

Le père d'Eradan lui, connait la réponse à cette question, ou du moins, la moitié de cette réponse. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne peut venir se mêler aux vivants cette nuit. Les morts occupent toute la place dans son esprit. Reste à savoir si Eärnur est déjà descendu auprès d'eux, ou s'il valsera encore quelque temps auprès des ombres.

Il a quitté l'éperon de pierre depuis bien longtemps déjà. L'arbre blanc solitaire est battu par les vents, harcelé par la bise. Il hésite : rejoindre son fils et son petit-fils, ou retourner se fondre dans la nuit ?

Il a finalement opté pour la seconde option. Parce que l'obscurité et le silence conviennent mieux à son immense chagrin. Il redescend au sixième cercle de la cité et erre sans escorte dans les rues désertes. Il regarde vers Rath Dinen, mais il ne s'y rend pas. A quoi bon visiter les morts quand on a déjà une tombe dans la tête ! Et puis il n'aime pas la façon qu'ont les défunts de murmurer son nom avec insistance quand il passe auprès d'eux ; _Mardil, Mardil !_ Peut-être imagine-t-il ces voix, pour combler le vide laissé par celles des vivants qu'il n'entend pas toujours.

Mardil se sent très vieux ce soir. Plus que d'habitude ; et c'est beaucoup dire, parce qu'il lui a toujours semblé être né déjà âgé. Encore enfant, sa famille, il s'en rappelle, l'appelait petit-père, ou petit-grand-père même, quand il singeait Pelendur. C'était il y a fort longtemps, et les odeurs étaient encore vives, les couleurs claires, et les sons profonds résonnaient dans toute leur intensité. Mais depuis la guerre, le deuil, la perte, son audition aussi lui a fait défaut, et pour comprendre les voix douces et les chuchotements, il est obligé de lire sur les lèvres. Quelque part, le monde est cassé. Il est émoussé, altéré, rodé, comme les vieilles pierres sales de cette cité qu'il a connue sous un autre nom. Minas Tirith n'appartient pas du tout au monde de son enfance, et Minas Anor, très peu.

Ses premiers souvenirs ne portent pas en eux la cité blanche. Son monde se réduisait alors aux collines boisées de l'Emyn Arnen, au centre de l'Ithilien. Grande en pouvoir et en influence, mais petite en termes de richesse et de territoires, la maison des Intendants avait pour unique fief une infime portion de cette région, appartenant à la couronne. Nobles numénoréens, les ancêtres de Mardil étaient venus en terre du Milieu à la suite d'Elendil et de ses fils, dans les bateaux des Fidèles. Ils s'étaient alors établis en Emyn Arnen, et avaient bâti le château des collines.

Non, pas de souvenirs de pierres blanches et de trompettes solennelles pour marquer l'enfance de Mardil ! Juste le murmure de la rivière coulant sous les arches de la grande salle, et le sifflement des pins dans les hauteurs. Le gris ardoise délicat mêlé au bleu des sources et aux sylves vertes des arbres.

Sa mère avait une grande volière, qui abritait des oiseaux chanteurs, et d'énormes volatiles colorés et criards ramené par son père de ses lointains voyages. Elle passait des heures entières dans cette pièce aux grandes fenêtres et aux panneaux de bois peint, à s'enivrer de leur chant, en regardant au loin, par-delà les collines, si le vent qui lui avait ravi son bien-aimé n'était pas de retour. Mardil savait que sa mère aimait son père, malgré son absence. Elle avait dû se résoudre il y a bien longtemps à admettre qu'aucune cage au monde ne serait jamais assez grande pour retenir son époux inconstant et nomade.

Elle était née à Anfalas, au bord de la mer. Fleur des rivages, fille de marin, sœur de marin, elle connaissait le goût aigre-amer de l'attente, et la félicité de l'instant trop court. Elle paraissait si frêle, bien que si forte à l'intérieur, et si seule parfois, que l'enfant se demandait comment elle était parvenue à résister, à ne pas être venue se briser entre les bras puissants de son mari.

Car quand Mardil était petit, son père était un géant. Il le voyait peu, ses visites au vieux château des collines étaient rares. Il lui arrivait pourtant parfois de s'en revenir vers son foyer et ses enfants légitimes. Son passage prenait alors la forme d'un ouragan, d'un vent puissant qui soufflait sur son passage serviteurs et oriflammes, et déchainait un ballet de destriers et d'armures. Son père était un géant ! Des cors et des trompettes annonçaient sa venue. Ses atours étaient écarlates, ivoire et or. Son rire immense résonnait dans la cour battue aux quatre vents. Le monde se tordait et se contorsionnait pour mieux l'accueillir, les meubles volaient, les couleurs s'avivaient, de nouveaux visages se pressaient aux croisées de pierre. Son père alors descendait de cheval, embrassait son épouse et jetait à ses pieds en trophée une peau de bête rare, moirée de reflets d'or, et si grande qu'elle en recouvrait l'escalier d'honneur.

Ces soirs là, Mardil et son frère recevaient le droit d'aller se coucher plus tard que d'ordinaire. On les habillait de neuf, et ils pouvaient rester longtemps dans la grande salle en présence des grands, à écouter les rires des guerriers, et à caresser la fourrure ivoire ou argent de la bête tuée.

Son père demeurait toujours quelques semaines chez lui, guère plus. Il repartait ensuite guerroyer au loin, chasser à l'Est ou au Sud, dans les terres sauvages, et jusqu'à des contrées lointaines, ou encore rejoindre le grand-père de Mardil, l'Intendant Pelendur à Minas Tirith. Sa mère demeurait seule avec ses fils. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Minas Anor, et ne fréquentait guère la cour du roi Eärnil que pour les grandes cérémonies officielle. En revanche, elle se rendait fréquemment à Minas Ithil, sa sœur jumelle, et la capitale administrative de l'Ithilien.

Ses premiers souvenirs de la capitale étaient intimement liés à la figure de son grand-père, une mince silhouette, haute, vêtue de noir, et terriblement imposante. Pelendur portait le deuil depuis la mort du roi Ondoher et de ses fils, de l'ancienne royauté, et son visage était pâle et sévère. Petit, il impressionnait Mardil encore plus que son père. Quand ce dernier était parti trois ans durant guerroyer dans le Nord, sa mère les emmenait souvent son frère et lui à Minas Anor, auprès de l'Intendant. Mardil avait treize ans, l'âge d'Herion, et Pelendur lui fit découvrit les archives ainsi que la vie de cour, et la politique. Il avait appris à se rapprocher de ce grand-père si froid, mais dans un sens, si semblable à lui.

Mardil secoue la tête. D'autres souvenirs et visages surgissent dans sa mémoire, et résonnent en vagues échos. Celui de son frère notamment, Amdîr, de ses tantes ou de sa grand-mère, et bien d'autres encore… Amdîr surtout hantait ses pensées. Les courses dans le jardin, les interminables entrainements à l'épée, les fous rires, les bêtises et les punitions partagées. Et par la suite, la guerre, le devoir, et la terrible Minas Ithil qui avait dévoré son frère. Et voilà maintenant Mardil debout, à la place de Pelendur, portant le deuil du nouveau royaume. Après… Après quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on met après l'ancien royaume, et le nouveau royaume ? Mardil s'est arrêté net. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'on met après ? Le royaume sans roi ? Il y a des prétendants pourtant. Mais obscurs, contestés et bien trop nombreux !

Il déambule songeur. La solution au problème le passionnerait peut-être plus si cela n'était pas à lui de la trouver. Mais il est à la place de son grand-père, il doit choisir, comme l'avait fait Pelendur. Un ancêtre du prince de Dol Amroth avait pris pour épouse la sœur du père d'Eärnil. Il y a la lignée du Nord également. Si tant est qu'elle existe encore… Il refoule ces réflexions avec fatigue. Il ne veut pas y penser pour l'instant. La cité attend encore le retour d'Eärnur, il sait juste avant les autres. Il a une longueur d'avance sur la suite des évènements. _Vraiment ?_ fait une petite voix en lui. _Ils ne savent pas ? Il est plus probable que si, ils s'en doutent forcément. Mais ils refusent d'admettre, ils refuseront longtemps, ils préfèrent te laisser te charger de tout le sale boulot !_

Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Il fait encore plus noir. Ses pieds ont décrit une large boucle et l'ont ramené à son point de départ. Il hausse les épaules. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal cette nuit-là que de rester veiller en famille.

Il monte les marches menant aux appartements consacrés à l'Intendant. Dans un grand fauteuil auprès du feu, le petit Herion dort comme un bienheureux. En le voyant entrer, son fils fait mine de vouloir lui parler, mais Mardil appose un long index osseux sur ses lèvres fines en désignant l'enfant endormi. Eradan se lève en silence, saisit un plaid en en couvre le petit garçon avant de suivre son père hors de la pièce.

Ils marchent dans les couloirs, puis s'installent dans un salon vide. Mardil allume quelques bougies et se retourne vers son fils. Eradan arque un sourcil interrogateur. Mardil secoue la tête d'un air las. Eradan baisse la sienne. Les mots sont inutiles. Eradan sait ce qui va suivre. Il n'en doute pas, car bien que son père ne soit plus le magicien omnipotent de son enfance, Eradan ne l'a toujours pas vu se tromper. Echouer, peut-être, avoir tort jamais.

Mardil regarde son fils d'un air songeur. Eradan possède des cheveux noirs coupés courts sur la nuque, et a perdu il y a bien longtemps déjà ses joues rondes et ses boucles enfantines. Il est né un an après la mort de Pelendur. L'année suivante, Mardil avait rejoint l'armée du prince Eärnur, pour lever le siège de Minas Ithil. Un an encore, et Minas Ithil n'était plus Minas Ithil, mais Minas Morgul.

« Alors c'est ainsi ? Tout ça pour rien… De simples mortels gouvernent le Gondor, alors que le roi est parti.

\- Il ne l'est pas encore tout à fait, achève l'Intendant dans un murmure.

\- Père, vous le savez, Eärnur ne reviendra pas. Jamais. Et il vous faudra alors prendre une décision pour nous sortir du gouffre. Tous vont réclamer la couronne. Dol Amroth, Lossarnach, les héritiers du Nord… Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a de réels droits sur elle. »

Mardil ne répond rien. Il ne sait pas. Il a jusqu'à l'aube pour pleurer, après il faudra décider.


	2. Le roi est mort... capitaine ?

**II - Le roi est mort... capitaine ?**

La nuit s'avance toujours sur Minas Tirith aux murs blancs, où valsent les souvenirs, et personne ne dort vraiment. La ville elle-même est fébrile, prête à recueillir en elle ce flot de murmure déversé à travers les maisons, d'angoisse, et de réconfort aussi, dispensé au sein de son enceinte.

Ah, si les pierres de Minas Tirith pouvaient parler, elles déverseraient bien des choses. Des éclats de souffrances, des promesses d'amour, les mystères de la vie et de la mort. Des fragments d'amitiés, de rires et de pleurs, des mots éparpillés, récoltés sur l'oreiller des rois, recueillis dans l'intimité des chambres closes, assemblés sur les toits des salles d'armes, ou encore ramassés sur les tables des tavernes et dans les caniveaux…

« Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! Moi je dis, ça devrait être comme ça, toujours ! Il faut pas trop se poser de questions non plus. C'est bon pour les grands seigneurs de réfléchir pendant des heures à la généalogie.

\- Mais tout de même ! Quand il n'y a plus d'héritier, on est en droit de se poser la question ! Si le roi est mort, et que ses fils sont morts, on devrait avoir le droit de le choisir nous-même !

\- D'accord, mais on y connait quoi nous ? Hein ? Tu sais toi ce qu'il faut pour faire un bon roi ? Et si on en veut un vrai mais qu'on n'y connaît rien, hein ?

\- Un vrai roi ? Qu'est-c'est que ça ? Tu lui fous une couronne sur la tête, et tu l'as ton roi ! Après, ce qui fait la différence, c'est qu'il soit gros ou mince, chauve ou plein de cheveux, brave ou lâche, sage ou complètement con !

\- Le roi doit avoir du sang de roi. Les complètements cons c'est bon pour les suderons ! Nous, on est au Gondor, merde !

\- Arrête par pitié de me gueuler dans l'oreille.

\- Qui gueule ? Je gueule pas ! C'est toi qui tient pas l'alcool ouais. Ça se dit soldat du Gondor, et ça ne sait même pas boire. Haha ! Hahaha !

\- Oh, et puis tu m'emmerde avec tes seigneurs, et tes rois et tout ! On n'est pas plus idiots qu'eux, non ? Et puis le roi, il est là pour nous non ? Alors c'est nous qui décidons.

\- Pour nous ? Ah non ! C'est nous qui serons là pour lui. Moi tout du moins, j'acclamerai le roi que nous donnera le conseil du Gondor et l'Intendant.

\- Haha, ces messieurs en satins qui prétendent tout savoir ! Y vont nous refourguer un obscur gars de Dol Amroth ou Pelargir, en faveur de je ne sais pas quels liens généalogiques nébuleux. Ou pire, le type de l'Arthedain. Un norrois qui connait rien à rien, comprend rien au Gondor. Tu sais ce que je leur dit à ces messieurs en satin ? Je leur dit merde voilà ! Mer-de !

\- Et si tu pouvais choisir, tu choisirais qui ?

\- Quelle question ! Je choisirais Eärnil bien sûr ! Il vient de nous sauver, de sauver le Gondor, qui d'autre merde !

\- Oui mais la princesse Firiel, elle, est la fille de feu le roi Ondoher.

\- Tu veux foutre une gonzesse sur le trône ? Mais on est tous morts si tu fais ça ! Elle fera quoi en cas d'invasion hein ?

\- Un concours de broderie avec l'ennemi ? Il parait qu'ils adorent ça les suderons !

\- Hahaha ! Passe-moi le cruchon, ouais !

\- Vas-y, ressers-moi. Attention, doucement…

\- Allez, à notre victoire !

\- Santé !

\- Et vive le roi Eärnil !

\- Ah non, tu vas pas remettre ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Et si je veux que ça soit mon roi, moi ?

\- C'est peut-être pas le mieux placé…

\- Foutaises ! Tu l'as pas vu au combat. Il avait le feu sacré en lui ! T'aurais dû le voir maudire les suderons, en les mettant au défi de jamais remettre les pieds au Gondor. C'était tellement beau que j'en ai chialé.

\- Et le sang royal alors ? Tu t'assois dessus ?

\- Mais Eärnil descend du roi Tarmacil, alors tes généalogistes devraient être contents ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout aussi ! Il est pas plus bête qu'un autre, et puis on le connait au moins ! Il est de chez nous lui, il vient pas du trou du cul du monde, comme ton norrois !

\- Ouais, bon t'a gagné, mais arrête de crier !

\- Allez ! On retrinque ! Le roi est mort, vive le roi !

\- Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! »

LE ROI EST MORT ! VIVE LE ROI !

LE ROI EST MORT ! VIVE LE ROI !

LE ROI EST MORT ! VIVE LE ROI !

Des mots qui résonnent encore, chantés à travers les siècles, encensés de gloire, couronnes originelles des souverains avant même qu'or et joyaux ne viennent ceindre leurs fronts. Les pierres de Minas Tirith connaissent bien ces mots chéris, promesse de longévité et de mémoire, et comme elles les murmurent, et comme elles les caressent ! Si la cité était poète, nul doute que ce serait là ses vers préférés.

(Minas Tirith n'est pas poète comme Minas Anor l'était. C'est une guerrière, une vierge d'acier blanc, servante de Tulkas le fort, qui retient l'ombre orientale. )

LE ROI EST MORT !

Qui serait digne de cette déesse ? Quel capitaine aurait l'épaule assez large, la main assez forte, et bras assez sûr pour reprendre l'étendard tombé ?

VIVE LE ROI !

Dans les rues jonchées de fleurs, des enfants têtes nues. Des femmes qui embrassent les guerriers aux armures brillantes défilant sur des palefrois aux crins lustrés. Toutes les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, et les visages qui se pressent dans l'embrasure, si souriants ! Et le goût du miel dans la bouche, et un parfum de jasmin et d'encens, et la musique, la musique trop forte, la musique trop belle, qui tourne la tête, s'envole avec les colombes lâchées, tourne la tête, s'harmonise aux cris de joie, aux cris qui montent, un nom, un nom ! Eärnil ! Vive Eärnil ! Vive Eärnil !

VIVE LE ROI !

Est-il sûr de lui ? Et s'il se trompait ? Et si… Ce roitelet, ce Dunedain, après tout, il est l'époux de Firiel. Et si « il » était le meilleur choix ?

(Il ne veut pas prononcer son nom, il ne s'y abaissera pas !)

Il est trop tard, on ne peut plus changer les choses. Son vieil ami a passé la grande porte de l'Est, là où passa le corps brisé d'Ondoher et de ses fils.

(La royauté au Gondor, cher vieillard, est une chose sérieuse ! On ne joue pas avec les couronnes, on n'interchange pas les rois !)

La rumeur enfle les murs, les cris de joie montent en vagues hystériques et sauvages.

VIVE LE ROI !

VIVE LE ROI !

C'est une mer déchainée, au-dessus de laquelle le capitaine victorieux vogue vers le couchant. Les rues se rétrécissent, et un doux rire lui vient.

« Pelendur… »

Cela pourrait être une immense blague, mais le présent ne s'écrit pas au conditionnel, alors Eärnil se dresse de toute sa taille, parce qu'il n'est plus le petit Eärnil à présent, le vilain garnement qui volait dans les cuisines du palais, mais l'étendard, l'effigie du Gondor.

Le Gondor ne baisse pas la tête ; le Gondor ne vole pas dans les cuisines du palais.

LE ROI EST MORT !

_Il est parti au Morannon, il est parti et je n'ai pas su garder son fils._

Eärnil sera bientôt là-haut. L'ancien Intendant saisit du bâton symbolisant sa charge. Il rejoint le conseil du Gondor devant l'arbre blanc. Les messieurs en satin et velours. Les faiseurs de roi.

Son cœur se resserre comme le cortège se rapproche. Il peut apercevoir le visage souriant de son garçon. Vorondil est vivant, et il remercie tous les dieux de le lui avoir rendu. Son enfant est vivant mais il porte le deuil. Celui d'un autre garçon.

(Il ne prononce pas son nom à lui non plus, mais cette fois-ci, il n'est pas le seul.)

Eärnil est monté jusqu'à lui avec la légèreté d'un courant d'air chaud. Il croise le regard de l'Intendant et comprend dans ce gris sombre que quelque chose a changé, il ne sait pas si cela est très comique ou très tragique. Et le roi voudrait bien prétendre que lui-même a su rester le même, mais il sait très bien que le jeune Eärnil fils du capitaine Siriondil, ce n'est plus lui désormais. Un mince sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres de Pelendur. C'est le premier.

VIVE LE ROI ! VIVE LE ROI ! VIVE LE ROI !

Le conseil du Gondor incline le buste.

VIVE LE ROI EÄRNIL !

L'Intendant met un genou à terre.

Et c'est beau. Très beau ! C'est un magnifique tableau, dont on se souviendra des millénaires durant ! Les pierres n'oublient rien. Les Hommes un peu plus, mais les Hommes aiment les contes merveilleux. C'est une valeur sûre.

C'est vrai que c'est beau tout ça, tu dois y songer, hein ? Le grand vainqueur, le sage capitaine, rentre victorieux dans sa ville bien-aimée. Après avoir vengé son roi, il vient reprendre l'étendard piétiné. Et le bon intendant accueille avec une couronne d'argent le retour de son vieil ami, son vieux compagnon, son roi, à qui il jure une fidélité éternelle.

C'est beau, mais ce n'est pas la vérité, juste un conte humain, les pierres n'oublient pas. Tu rêves de ça, hein ? Mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Et toi, tu n'auras pas droit à un flamboyant capitaine pour te sauver du vide. Tu en avais un, tu l'as égaré. Les pierres ont toujours raison, songe Mardil, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois les écouter.

Une chose le gêne. Un silence. Il lève la tête. Le tic-tac incessant de la petite horloge de son cabinet s'est arrêté. Il essaye de remonter le mécanisme, en vain. Il repose le cadran de bronze sur la commode d'acajou. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indique qu'il fait encore plus noir, si cela est possible.

Mardil se rassoit dans son fauteuil et cherche à reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Le silence tombe de nouveau sur la pièce et les voix le boudent. Mardil ne craint pas les fantômes, il a depuis bien longtemps compris qu'ils faisaient partie de lui, ce qui ne les rend pas moins dangereux, juste un peu plus tragique.

 _C'est beau_ songe-t-il, _mais c'est un mensonge_.

Nul ne parlera jamais des heures d'angoisse, des heures noires. Les délibérations fiévreuses des hommes de velours et de lois, les espoirs d'unité brisés, le rêve martyrisé d'Arvedui, le tête-à-tête de Pelendur et du cadavre du roi. Et même dit comme cela, tout garde une sonorité vaguement poétique. C'est un cliché qu'on ne peut abattre.

On voudrait croire que le malheur peut être beau, que des fleurs peuvent naître du mal. Qu'Eärnil était le bon roi, le grand roi, réclamé par son peuple dont il était le sauveur. Que le sage Pelendur sût écouter les vœux de son peuple et trouver une issue favorable ! Mais tout ceci est un beau mensonge. Pelendur choisit Eärnil parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix (et pas Arvedui, surtout pas Arvedui, ne parlez juste pas d'Arvedui !) Il faudrait songer à comprendre qu'un malheur n'est rien d'autre qu'un malheur. Il faudrait songer à faire taire ces maudits poètes, et leur musique assoiffée de sang.

Ce qui pourrait être vrai cependant, c'est que Pelendur est de quatre ans l'ainé du jeune Eärnil, et qu'encore adolescents, on peut les voir tous les deux courir dans les jardins de Pelargir, galoper à bride abattue au travers des champs d'iris sauvage de Lossarnach, chasser le sanglier dans les forêts d'Ithilien, effrayer les servantes du palais, conter fleurette aux jolies paysannes du Pelennor. L'un est plutôt sage, l'autre est angélique. Eärnil finit souvent les bêtises, parce que Pelendur a toujours une bonne idée pour les commencer.

Une fois à Dol Amroth, en tenant absolument à aller marcher pieds nus dans les rocher, Eärnil s'est fait pincer par un très gros crabe. Alors à chaque fois qu'Eärnil vient se plaindre du comportement immature de son fils, de ses absences répétées, souvent sous prétexte d'accompagner Vorondil dans une chasse, ou encore de son célibat qui perdure, Pelendur pense à un crabe, un très gros crabe. Et il supporte sans peine l'avalanche de plaintes et de bougonneries. Les enfants, songe-t-il, ne changeront jamais.

Une fois, ils sont à Lossarnach pour la fête des moissons. Le vieux roi Calimehtar en personne s'est déplacé, et le traditionnel bal masqué est somptueux. Des fontaines de mousseux côtoient des pyramides de pâtisseries glacées et de fruit confits. Des troupes de théâtre, des chanteurs, des artistes, escamoteurs, illusionnistes, musiciens, poètes, jongleurs, acrobates et cracheurs de feu sont venu des quatre coins du royaume et même du Harad lointain. Le prince Ondoher est venu en compagnie de ses deux fils, Artamir et Faramir, et de la jeune princesse Firiel, tout juste âgée de douze ans.

Tout fier de sa récente majorité, Eärnil vient de mettre au défi son cousin Artamir de faire danser plus de jeunes filles que lui au cours de cette soirée. Les deux plaisantins se sont depuis longtemps fondus parmi les danseurs. Pelendur a choisi de se joindre à eux, pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec le frère cadet du prince. Parce que même si Faramir est le petit-fils du roi et qu'à part un vague pari, Pelendur n'a pas de plans en particulier pour cette soirée, il a quand même le double de son âge et des centres d'intérêts différents. Et puis Faramir s'accroche un peu trop à ses basques à son goût. Il lui fausse compagnie, et longe la piste de danse. Il ne voit pas Eärnil, mais croise le prince Artamir accordant une valse à une jeune Pelargienne. Pelendur hausse un sourcil. Il a déjà vu cette jeune fille. Au tribunal de la cité se souvient-il soudain. Il lui semble vaguement se souvenir avoir ordonné son expulsion de la salle. Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne un peu.

Il saisit une flûte de cristal qu'il vide lentement en descendant vers le canal. On lance des lanternes de Rhûn sur l'autre berge, et elles font comme des myriades scintillantes de petites flammes jaunes. L'air doux est comme embaumé et l'herbe crisse doucement sous ses pas. Pelendur s'assoit sur la berge rêvasse un peu. Le liquide ambré pétille dans sa bouche. Il pense à son oncle, resté à Minas Tirith. L'Intendant garde le trône comme le roi est parti. Il songe à sa récente dispute avec son père. Celui-ci lui en veut d'avoir quitté l'armée, il le sait, mais il ne rêve pas de devenir capitaine. Ses talents sont ailleurs, dans les mots, les formules, les dates… Il ne l'a plus revu depuis son départ pour Pelargir. Pourquoi cette ville d'ailleurs ? C'était celle de son grand-père maternel. Il s'est décidé sur un coup de tête.

Il tourne entre ses mains le verre vide. Il devrait peut-être songer à se trouver une épouse plutôt qu'à perdre son temps en paris stupides. C'est en tout cas le seul point sur lequel son père et son oncle peuvent encore se mettre d'accord. Il se lève, secoue ses membres engourdis et descend encore.

Il atteint le canal, presque enflammé par les lanternes de soie. Des silhouettes se dessinent un peu plus loin. Un rire se fait entendre, et soudain, l'une d'entre elle se sépare du groupe en courant et s'élance le long du canal. Pelendur n'aperçoit que trop tard la jeune fille fuser vers lui et faire un bond de côté. Vif comme un félin, il retient l'apparition par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber dans l'eau froide. On entend un bruit de verre brisé.

Silence. Il écoute la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille. Il se rend compte qu'il la tient toujours, à la taille et au poignet. Saisi, il la lâche. Elle se retourne, la face empourprée, les yeux brillant.

« Vous aviez l'air bien pressée, lui dit-il avec un sourire. »

Elle le fixe en riant, moins gênée que lui. Et le carmin délicat de sa figure n'est dû qu'au rythme de sa course.

« J'aime juste courir, mais je n'ai pas coutume de croiser des promeneurs égarés à cette heure et en ces lieux. J'ai cassé votre verre.

\- Soyez plutôt heureuse de n'avoir pas cassé cotre cou.

\- J'en remercie les Valar pour cela. Et maintenant, venez sous ce lampion, que je voie à qui j'ai affaire. Ma mère m'a toujours interdit de parler à des inconnus. »

Ils se décalent de deux pas, et la lumière dorée tombe sur leurs visages. Pelendur cligne des yeux. Devant lui se tient une jeune fille de l'âge d'Eärnil environ, à l'air vaguement familière. Avec de grands eux gris sombre, des cheveux noirs, des trait régulier, elle est d'origine numénoréenne comme lui. La jeune échevelée le dévisage avec la même curiosité. Ses sourcils s'arquent soudain, et sa bouche s'entrouvre dans une expression de surprise.

« Tiens donc, fait-elle d'un air moqueur, décidément, il y a une malédiction qui vous attire toujours sur nos pas, votre excellence seigneur Pelendur.

\- Vous me connaissez, et je ne vous connais pas. Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés alors, car vous avez l'air bien fâchée contre moi.

\- Fâchée ? Non, vous devez faire erreur, ce n'est pas moi, mais ma sœur que vous avez chassé sans égard de la salle du jugement. »

Le souvenir lui revient. La jeune partenaire du prince.

« Votre sœur ?

\- Ryan, oui. Ma jumelle.

\- Elle perturbait le bon déroulement de la séance.

\- En protestant contre un odieux procédé bureaucratique mis à profit par nos adversaires pour nous spolier de nos terres.

\- Protestation exécutée de façon manière exubérante et exagérée, donnant lieu à un débordement tout à fait inadapté dans un lieu officiel.

\- Ma sœur a toujours eu un tempérament emporté !

\- Dérangeant le protocole, garant du caractère solennel de la justice gondorienne, et hérité de Numenor.

\- Avez-vous fini ?

\- Je viens de commencer, mais si vous le préférez, je puis m'arrêter.

\- Merci bien. »

Sa bouche avait beau être tordue en un semblant d'indignation, elle ne parait pas fâchée. Elle est plutôt jolie, pas particulièrement belle. Un peu trop maigre, peut-être. Mais elle pétille comme un liquide de fête. Des mèches folles s'échappent de son chignon, et sa jupe est toute froissée sur le devant.

« Veuillez me pardonner de vous être rentré dedans, déclare-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

\- Me pardonnerez-vous à mon tour ma grossièreté envers une dame ?

\- C'est à Ryan qu'il faut demander cela, mais en attendant, vous pourriez déjà m'offrir votre bras pour marcher le long de cette berge glissante. Ce serait un bon début. »

Pelendur s'exécute en souriant. La jeune fille saisit son bras, sa légère robe vert d'eau ondule en un soupir sur ses pied. Elle est chaussée de légères sandales. Deux perles à ses oreilles renvoient des reflets d'argent. Ils font quelques pas, se dirigeant vers l'escalier de pierre, permettant de remonter vers le logis sans se risquer à escalader les talus.

« Me diriez-vous votre nom ?

\- Runwen, répond-elle.

\- Fille de Valandil, de la maison du cygne ?

\- Et dire qu'il y a déjà une querelle entre ma famille et vous.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré. Que pourrais-je faire pour arranger cela ?

\- Et bien, disons que vous me devrez une danse.

\- Qu'en dirait votre sœur ? Une danse l'apaiserait-elle également ?

\- Non. Mais j'aime bien la faire enrager parfois. »

Ils s'engagent sur les degrés de pierre, et Runwen relève le bas de sa robe pour gravir les marches. Il y a une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements, une légèreté dans ses pas. Il lui dit un mot, il ne s'en souvient plus, mais il la fait rire. Et elle s'appuie sur son bras.

Un air de musique s'élève dans un coin. Il tourne la tête. La foule au loin se presse vers des gradins ornés de lanternes elfiques.

« L'opéra-comique va bientôt commencer.

\- Le bal ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Vous me devez toujours une danse.

\- La piste est déserte.

\- Oh, je vous connais bien, vous autres chasseurs d'Ithilien. Vous êtes mieux dans une forêt que sur une piste de danse. Mieux vaut commencer gentiment. »

Et cela, ce n'est pas juste, parce que Pelendur danse beaucoup mieux qu'Eärnil ou qu'Artamir.

« Vous préjugez bien vite de mes talents.

\- Et bien, si vous savez danser vous n'avez qu'à me le prouver !

\- Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous supplierez le ciel de ne m'avoir jamais rencontré !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerais après la danse comment éviter d'infliger un désastre aux pieds de votre partenaire.

\- Pas de regret alors ? Vous êtes prêts à sacrifier votre soirée à apprendre à danser à un sauvage d'thilien ?

\- Oh, j'espère bien ne pas en avoir besoin. » Elle le regarde très sérieusement, si bien qu'il se sent tressaillir. « Vous me décevrez beaucoup sinon. »

Une première trille de musique se fait entendre légère. Ils jettent un regard vers le théâtre de plein air. Pelendur se retourne vers la jeune fille.

« Le roi sera là-bas.

\- Je l'ai déjà assez vu aujourd'hui. »

Pelendur se retient d'éclater de rire.

« C'est une grande et belle histoire. _Le Laid du Beleriand_ , les amours de Beren et Luthien.

\- Qui ne connait pas leur histoire ?

\- La chanteuse est fameuse.

\- Elle ne vaut pas Luthien.

\- Les danseurs sont très bons.

\- Nous avons les mêmes à Pelargir ! »

Elle le fixe, un air de défi dans les yeux. Pelendur saisit sa main. « Puisque nous avons fait le tour, alors, allons-y. » La piste est presque déserte, mais les musiciens sont toujours là à frotter mélancoliquement leurs archers. Sur un geste de Runwen, ils lancent une bourrée rapide, suivie d'une jigue, et le reste de la nuit glisse comme une chanson. Et pour une fois, Pelendur est plus que ravi de perdre son pari avec Eärnil.

Il n'épousera Runwen qu'après plus de cinq années de correspondance, de disputes, de ruptures et de réconciliations sous le regard hilare D'Eärnil et des princes. Ensuite viendront Urien et Vorondil, d'autres disputes et d'autres premiers baisers. Et encore et encore… mais tout ceci n'est pas très tragique, alors les poètes chanteront plutôt le destin et l'amour du devoir de la belle princesse Firiel que les mariages des jumelles du cygne.

Maintenant, à bien y penser, il n'est pas sûr que Pelendur fasse confiance aux poètes, alors peut-être est-ce pour le mieux. C'est une histoire très sage, privée, une histoire raisonnable. Et quand Runwen viendra la raconter à son arrière-petite fille Luinil, et que celle-ci lui réclamera une suite, elle répondra : « La suite, demande-la à ta grand-mère. »

Et ainsi de suite. Et ainsi de suite.

Si le prince Artamir n'a jamais épousé Ryan fille de Valandil, c'est qu'il lui préférait sa sœur. Mais ça, heureusement que l'Intendant ne l'a jamais su.

Des années plus tard, en regardant en arrière, Pelendur peut revoir la splendeur des fêtes, la douceur insouciante, la vieille diction, et d'autres détails qui font toute la différence. Et il est triste, parce qu'il sait que de tels regrets ne sont pas liés aux souvenirs d'une jeunesse enfuie. Ils étaient les atours vieux pourpres de l'Ancien royaume. Et cette musique terrible ne résonnera plus jamais en ces lieux.

(Pelendur pourrait bien faire confiance aux fils d'Arvedui, à ces Dunedain du Nord pour la faire chanter de nouveau, mais c'est tout à fait absurde, et l'Intendant est un homme rationnel.)

Chacun doit connaitre sa place.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mardil : Fils de Vorondil, brièvement Intendant du roi Eärnil, puis du roi Eärnur, premier Intendant régnant,
> 
> Eärnil : Descendant du roi Tarmacil, choisi roi du Gondor par l'Intendant Pelendur
> 
> Pelendur : Intendant des rois Ondoher puis Eärnil
> 
> Ondoher : Fils de Calimehtar, ancien roi du Gondor, mort avec ses fils au désastre de Morannon
> 
> Faramir : Deuxième fils d'Ondoher, mort dans les marais de la mort
> 
> Firiel : Fille d'Ondoher, épouse le prince Arvedui
> 
> Arvedui : Prince puis dernier roi d'Arthedain (royaume issu de l'Arnor)
> 
> Artamir : Fils d'Ondoher, mort avec lui au désastre de Morannon
> 
> Vorondil : Fils de Pelendur, Intendant du roi Eärnil
> 
> Runwen : Fille de Valandil, un des seigneurs-armateurs de Pelargir
> 
> Ryan : Jumelle de Runwen
> 
> Calimehtar : Roi du Gondor, père d'Ondoher


	3. Cinq bougies plus une

**III - Cinq bougies plus une  
**

Une vague de froid transperce son vieux corps et il rouvre ses yeux. Il s'est assoupi quelque temps. Et puis toujours ce silence, ce silence qui fige les choses et arrête les heures. Par habitude, il jette un regard à son horloge de bronze, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne marche plus. Ses rhumatismes le lancent comme il se redresse. La fenêtre est ouverte, et les longues ombres s'engouffrent dans la pièce. Il se frotte les yeux, chassant quelques lambris de songe.

De quoi a-t-il rêvé d'ailleurs ? De vagues effilochages brumeux dansent. Pelendur… Il rêvait de Pelendur. Pelendur qui le maudissait. « Mauvais Intendant, criait-il, mauvais intendant. Tu n'as pas su garder Faramir ! Qui règnera sur le Gondor à présent ? Regarde ce qu'ils en ont fait, regarde ! » Et la porte qui s'ouvrait, mais ce n'était pas le fils d'Ondoher, mais Amdîr qui rentrait, et son épée était nue, sa gorge ouverte, son plastron troué, ses grèves sanglantes, son tabard blanc déchiré, et il brandissait de la main gauche un tissu rouge, l'immense bannière argent des Intendants sans hampe, au nouveau blason poisseux. « Regarde Mardil, j'ai sauvé le Palantir ! J'ai même sauvé ceux d'Arvedui, regarde ! » Il riait alors comme un dément, comme Berehar, et les Palantiri roulaient sur le sol, portant dans eux les yeux brisés d'Arvedui, et deux mains grises qui les serraient convulsément.

Mardil allume une chandelle pour le roi déchu, puis une autre pour son frère, une pour Pelendur. Il en adjoint une pour Berehar, et une dernière pour le fils de l'Ancien roi, et regarde les petites flammes faire reculer les ombres. La présence du Palantir en haut de la tour le hante, lourde sur son esprit, comme s'il sentait Amdîr respirer à l'autre bout, dans l'enceinte de Minas Morgul. Un simple clin d'œil, juste un tout petit coup d'œil de rien du tout, pour savoir. Pour voir Eärnur. Allons, du courage Mardil ! Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard, peut-être peut-il encore faire quelque chose pour le sauver… Et puis, il pourrait revoir son frère, peut-être… Il secoue la tête devant les bougies, et enterre l'idée folle qui germe lentement.

Il voudrait rêver encore, pour oublier. Des rêves éveillés pour sentir les époques filler ivres et légères. Des nuées de danseurs combattant le silence, les lourdes bottes d'Eärnur sur les dalles de marbres. Il pense à sa grand-mère qui lui disait « La vie est un oiseau que des fous pensent à abattre, qu'ils font gibier de l'honneur du devoir. Ton grand-père est un fou mon enfant, et je suis folle de l'aimer. » Et Mardil debout dans Rath Dinen, devant son père, sa mère, le roi et Pelendur couché, honorant le rêve sublime de ce fou :

« Mon grand-père plus que quiconque honorait la royauté. Chacun de ses souffles devait pour avoir une valeur être mis au service de son souverain légitime. Il ne ménageait jamais sa peine quand il s'agissait de servir la couronne. Une seule fois, il a failli à son devoir, et ne se l'est jamais pardonné. Avec lui, le Gondor perd un de ses plus grands Hommes, car Pelendur était des plus sages. Il vécut sous trois monarques et servit chacun d'entre eux. Il dirigea le conseil du Gondor soixante-dix-huit ans durant et sût en temps de troubles mener le Gondor orphelin vers son monarque légitime. A ses côtés, j'ai appris la valeur du serment, la saveur de l'honneur et la vertu du devoir. Il m'a montré la noblesse. Il m'a dit la vraie gloire trouvée dans le service. Il m'a appris à être droit. »

Une larme coule en silence. Les simples hommes ne marchent pas aux côtés de leur roi. Ils débroussaillent les sentiers au cœur de la pénombre, et Eärnil le sait. Runwen le regarde du coin de l'œil et préfère penser au jour où son époux l'expédia d'un coup au derrière rejoindre les nénuphars des canaux de Pelargir. Elle ne se souvient plus pourquoi, mais le souvenir la fait rire, et un cygne après tout n'a pas grand-chose à envier à un roi qui n'a qu'une couronne pour le chauffer dans la nuit. Mais Mardil pense toujours à son grand-père, et se voit alors debout dans la même pièce, un autre temps, et avec lui une figure sévère qui prophétise :

« Faramir, le fils de l'ancien roi marchait sur terre avec les hommes, partageant leurs peines et leur labeur. Et maintenant la lignée du roi Ondoher est brisée, ses descendants perdus et le trône un moment en grand péril. Mais Eärnil est un véritable monarque, qui ne marche pas sur terre, mais au ciel, égal à ses ancêtres et aux autres souverains à venir ; et sous lui, il n'y aura ni révolte, ni rébellion comme au temps d'Eldacar qui frayait avec les races inférieures. Non, tant que le roi perdurera, froid et noble sur son trône, alors le Gondor conservera son éclat d'antan. Mais que celui-ci ne s'avise de descendre de son piédestal pour se mêler à la foule hurlante ! La couronne rejettera avec dégoût son nom même et la Décadence déferlera avec ses meutes abâtardies, escortée par la Faim et la Ruine, ses portent-étendards sur notre sainte terre. »

Et bien que se passe-t-il ? Tu as peur ? C'est qu'il avait raison Pelendur, il avait toujours raison d'ailleurs. Eärnur ressemblait bien trop à ton père pour être un bon roi. C'était plutôt un genre d'ouragan. Une tornade de mouvement et d'énergie infinie qui vidait les formes et les couleurs de leur contenu comme elle passait en grondant. Mardil sait. Lui ne ressemblera jamais à son père.

Plutôt qu'en peaux mortes et en trophées, il préférait voir le monde animé et bruissant de vie. Il n'avait pas cet orgueil, cette volonté d'épuiser le monde, de le circoncire à des peaux inertes et des cornes solitaires. Le mouvement de son père buvait celui des autres, tout comme il drainait l'énergie de ceux qui l'entouraient, tout comme il avait aspiré celle de sa mère. Mardil, malgré tous ses efforts, ne serait jamais un chasseur.

Non, ce rôle d'électron libre, de charge magnétique impitoyable était dévolu à son frère. Amdîr était le vrai enfant de Vorondil. Celui qui courait le plus loin, qui criait le plus fort. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Mardil était petit-fils de Pelendur, haute stature et atours noirs ; digne. Respectable.

Oui, le vieil Intendant imposait le respect. Non pas uniquement par son âge, mais ses manières, sa pensée, son élocution même appartenaient à un autre temps. En lui, on voyait le souvenir du vieux roi Ondoher, des désastres passés, perdus dans les mémoires. Vieux, ça oui, Pelendur l'était, plus encore que le roi même ! Et il en avait vu. La cour de Calimehtar, les invasions Balchoth, l'ambassade d'Arthedain… L'éblouissement ne le quittait pas quand il pensait aux splendeurs déployées cet été-là par le roi Ondoher, en l'honneur des noces de sa fille Firiel avec le prince du Nord Arvedui ; les bannières et blasons scintillants des émissaires des provinces du Gondor, les cités jumelles apprêtées comme des mariées, la lueur des lampes elfiques glacées comme des diamants. Et la rumeur des rires, le frisson des chansons, les parures des dames sur leurs beaux cheveux ! Les lâchers de colombes vers l'ouest dans le crépuscule, les gondoles moirées glissant bas sur l'Anduîn. Le voile de la princesse, retombant à ses pieds, était fait d'une dentelle trop fine pour des doigts humains…

Eärnil s'en souvient lui aussi. Mais il préfère se rappeler le sourire de Firiel comme il la prend dans ses bras pour une danse d'adieu, avant de la voir s'en aller vers son nouvel époux et son froid royaume septentrional. Il se souvient de sa tête haute, figée par le devoir. La jeune fille est une princesse de la lignée d'Anarion, et seul un roi est digne d'elle. Mais Eärnil n'est-il pas lui-même issu de la lignée royale ? Ne vaut-il pas infiniment mieux que ce roitelet nordique au sang numénoréen altéré ? De telles questions le torturent encore les nuits sans sommeil.

Eärnil a le cœur bien lourd le jour de l'enterrement de son Intendant, de son ami. Car il est de sang royal, du sang inaltéré et puissant D'Elendil et Anarion, et sa vie s'étend plus longue que les autres. Qui pour se rappeler des temps anciens avec lui ? Qui pour diriger le conseil du Gondor? Il regarde la maison d'Hùrin, le père, tout en énergie foudroyante et affleurante, le fils debout stoïque, l'orage contenu dans son regard, son frère et sa sœur silencieux. Puis il regarde son fils à lui, neuf ans de moins que Vorondil, mais toujours aucun enfant. Il pense à Arvedui disparu, et puis à Firiel. _Où peut-elle bien être maintenant ? A qui léguons-nous le Gondor ?_

Mais Eärnil devra encore régner quarante-cinq années sur cette terre brisée, épuisée par la guerre d'Arthedain, pleurant sa sœur du Nord, et son fils Arvedui. Oh, les Palantiri ! Les Palantiri du Nord perdus dans l'immensité gelée ! _Ar-Vedui_ , malheur dans ton nom ! Malheur dans l'orgueil que Fëanor a placé dans chacun de ses joyaux ! Morannon est le cauchemar de Pelendur, Fornost le tourment de Vorondil, mais pour Mardil, le pire est bien à venir.

Au tournant du deuxième millénaire du Troisième Âge de la Terre du Milieu, Mardil a épousé Araniel de Pinnath Gelin, sa jolie fille Luinil vient d'avoir cinq ans et son fils Eradan s'apprête à fêter son premier anniversaire. Au tournant du deuxième millénaire, les ombres du nord ressurgissent au Mordor, le roi de l'Angmar se lève, met à feu et à sang l'Ithilien et assiège la cité de Minas Ithil.

Deux ans de guerre au cœur même du royaume. Deux ans d'horreur, d'acier et de boue sous des pluies torrentielles. Le prince Eärnur prend en personne le commandement de l'armée. Il est le meilleur capitaine qu'on ait vu depuis le temps où son père victorieux chassait les Balchoth des terres du Gondor. Le royaume enverra la fleur de sa jeunesse périr sous les murs de la cité de lune. Mardil fait ses adieux à Araniel et ses enfants, rallie les forces d'Emyn Arnen prend le commandement des compagnies de Cair Andros et rejoint Eärnur, en qui il a une foi inébranlable.

Le siège ne sera jamais levé.

Les femmes et les enfants pris au piège dans la cité ne seront jamais libérés.

Minas Ithil ne sera plus jamais la demeure d'Isildur, la ville de la lune.

L'étendard d'Amdîr ne cessera jamais de pleurer du sang.

Cette nuit est décidément bien trop longue ! Ces souvenirs bien trop froids ! Où sont-ils ? Amdîr rit encore une fois, puis étreint son frère et empli d'un courage fou, il passe seul les lignes et pénètre dans la ville. Les soldats le suivent des yeux, horreur et passion mêlé. Ils sont morts ou ils vont mourir.

Eärnil est resté en arrière à Minas Tirith, leurs cris dans la tête et Morannon sur son cœur. Il frémit, il tremble même, il est seul. Ce n'est pas lui qui va mourir, ce sont ces gens qui s'amassent par milliers. Il n'a pas peur. Il est triste.

\- Il est vieux.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Si ! Il est très vieux même, il a plus de cent ans.

\- Oui, mais c'est un roi. On compte pas pareil pour les rois.

\- Excuse-moi, mais toute personne qui vit plus d'un siècle est vieille, sang royal ou pas. Il est né sous le roi Ondoher.

\- Calimehtar !

\- Qu'est-ça change ? C'est encore plus vieux !

\- Ça change que môssieur l'expert s'est trompé dans ses dates.

\- Je te dis juste que le roi est vieux. Pas sénile ou mourant, mais juste vieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre. Qu'est-ce que ça change d'abord ? Ça fait comment qu'on soit vieux ?

\- Un genre de fatigue je crois. On est comme courbaturé après une longue marche. Sauf que là, une nuit de sommeil ne fait pas disparaitre la douleur. Il n'y a plus qu'un genre de sommeil pour nous reposer.

\- Comment tu crois que ça te tombe dessus ce truc-là ? D'un coup ou tu as le temps de t'y faire ?

\- Ça vient comme un éclaireur orc, furtivement. D'abord on ne s'en rend pas compte. Puis on trouve quelques cheveux blancs, le matin, en faisant sa toilette. Après, c'est une vague douleur dans le dos, ses yeux qui voient de moins en moins loin, et puis les gestes quotidiens qui deviennent de plus en plus fatigants, de plus en plus inaccessibles. Alors, on voit qu'on vieillit, et c'est bien, car ça veut dire qu'on a bien vécu, et puis qu'on a réussi à pas crever sur un putain de champ de bataille. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien mourir dans un lit.

\- En serrant les nichons de la femme que j'aime, ouais, ça c'est un bon plan. Mais bon, ça, ce n'est pas pour nous ça. Vu qu'on est coincé ici dans nos tranchés avec notre bouillie froide et sans sel.

\- Tu sais que j'en ai vu qui avaient vieilli d'un coup dans la nuit, tellement ils avaient peur. Des gamins qui se levaient le lendemain avec des cheveux gris, des rides partout et des corps tremblant. Ils oscillaient littéralement de peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De crever bien sûr.

\- Allons bon !

\- Hier le crétin de nouveau sergent nous a houspillés pendant cinq minutes. Tas d'femmelette qui disait. Il voudrait tous nous voir mourir en héros tiens, comme ça il aurait de l'avancement. Lui ai pas dit que je préfère être lâche et bien au chaud chez moi, qu'un héros pataugeant dans la merde.

\- Si le roi au moins pouvait comprendre que cette cité est perdue, on pourrait y rentrer chez nous. On a déjà raté les moissons.

\- Mais le roi est vieux ducon ! Il raisonne comme un vieux. Tous ceux dans Minas Ithil sont déjà moisis et morts de faim ! C'est triste, mais c'est pas faire crever des milliers d'autres braves gens qui va y changer quelque chose !

\- Tu traites encore le roi de vieux et je te casse la gueule !

\- Who, garde tes ardeurs pour demain. Il parait que le prince a décidé de tenter un débordement sur le flanc sud. On est bons pour une retraite en règle, si on survit à l'aller.

\- Tu te plains tout le temps. Le régiment du prince est celui qui a le moins de pertes. Parce que tu ne trouveras pas mieux qu'Eärnur comme capitaine !

\- Tu crois que le talent a quelque chose à voir dans les pertes ? Tu peux compter que sur la chance dans un combat ! La chance et puis c'est tout !

\- Ouais, la chance. C'est sûr que les soldats du seigneur Sereg ont été gâtés eux ! Quand est-ce qu'on l'a vu pour la dernière fois ce gros lard déjà ?

\- Hier j'ai vu rentrer les compagnies de Cair Andros, qui suivaient le seigneur Mardil. Ils ont tous défilé comme des spectres avec des regards fous ! Totalement décimés ! Les deux tiers y sont passés.

\- Comme quoi, on a bien de la chance d'être avec le prince. Tu vois, toi qui te plains !

\- C'est vrai. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais suivre le seigneur Mardil.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas idiot, et plus prudent que le prince.

\- C'est pire ! Ce type-là pue littéralement la poisse. Elle suinte par tous ses pores. Je l'ai vu marcher avec les soldats. Il était encore plus maigre qu'eux, et moins vif que les corps qu'on s'est tapés d'enterrer y a deux jours. Y'a des types qui sont justes pas faits pour la guerre.

\- Parce qu'y en a qui sont faits pour ça tu crois ?

\- Ouais, notre cap'taine par exemple ! Il est né pour ça je te jure, je suis sûr qu'il jouit pendant les combats tellement qu'il aime ça !

\- Oh ta gueule, j'en ai marre de tes commentaires. Je préfère encore aller écouter Virgon me re-raconter pour la centième fois comment il a buté son orc.

\- Tu sais, on dit toujours la bataille du camp, la grande bataille du camp ! Mais je suis sûre que c'était seulement un sacré merdier, comme toujours. A Fornost aussi c'était une boucherie, et un terrible bordel sans nom, ça je peux te le dire ! Et maintenant on dit Fornost, la grande bataille de Fornost ! Ah ! Y m'font bien rire avec leur victoire. C'est bon pour les chanteurs et les états-majors de se goberger de victoires, nous on ramasse la merde ! Et le roi Eärnil avec sa bataille du camp était juste un sacré gros veinard.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est vieux maintenant.

Alors ? Te souviens-tu Eärnil ? Te souviens-tu de Firiel ? Tu ne sais pas où elle est, tu ne sais rien, tu n'y arrive pas, et le Palantir te tourmente. Tout ce qu'il veut bien montrer, c'est le visage du cadet de Vorondil qui te décrit encore l'horreur de la réalité entre les murs de Minas Ithil. Les beaux joyaux de Fëanor sont maudits et disparaissent l'un après l'autre : l'un dans les flammes de la guerre fratricide, deux autres dans les glaces qui dévorèrent Arvedui, et bientôt un dernier dans les crocs du Mordor.

Tu penses toujours à Firiel ? La belle princesse, dont on te refusa la main. Celle qui te quitte encore et encore dans tes rêves, pour épouser son austère nordien. Son bel adieu fusant en une ultime danse.

Car une danse au Gondor sous l'Ancienne royauté est, jeunes ignares, une chose précieuse. Tout est question de grâce et de légèreté. C'est un vieux rêve d'Homme que d'imiter les Eldar, ou les oiseaux qui parcourent le ciel. Alors on courbe avec douceur un bras, on arrondit un poignet. On fait jouer les tendons, comme les lumières de la salle tournoient sur les peaux satinées, formant une toile d'araignée miroitante sur le visage de la danseuse. On relève son menton avec grâce, mais fierté, on cambre légèrement sa taille et on ourle ses lèvres, pour qu'on puisse entrevoir un instant l'ivoire blanc des dents de devant. C'est une affaire de mouvement aussi, alors les doigts fendent l'air pour agripper la manche du cavalier, et les pieds se posent et se déplacent en cadence pour attraper un rythme ténu. C'est un rêve d'abandon contrôlé, le toucher humble et pudique de son partenaire, les tourbillons d'étoffes qui vont dans le même sens, et une courbe qui nous ramène toujours à notre point de départ. Les femmes se laissent aller, soutenues à la taille par leur habile cavalier, qui peut alors rêver un instant de jamais les posséder, avant que vives, elles ne leurs échappent dans un soupir d'étoffe mouvante, et une légère arabesque. Une danse bien menée est une perle parfaite et ouvragée qui tourne sur elle-même en éclats de féérie.

Il y a dans ce souvenir latent, quelque chose de pur et dur, indestructible, si lisse que l'ombre ne peut que glisser sur elle, sans avoir de prise. Ainsi est Firiel, triste fille de rois tués, forte mère de rois à venir. Arvedui peut mourir et les Palantiri couler, elle sauve son fils, elle sauve l' _estel_ , et elle disparait dans l'Histoire du Nord. Le cœur de la princesse était-il plus à son beau capitaine du sud ou bien son sombre époux du Nord ? Elle donna son honneur à Arvedui et c'est tout ce qui compte à présent.

Les cinq bougies d'affaissent en une vaste flaque de cire, avant de s'éteindre doucement. C'est juste avant l'aube que la nuit est la plus noire. Mardil n'a jamais vu Firiel, mais la Grâce de cette femme illumine la Terre du Milieu d'un espoir inébranlable. Il allume cependant une ultime bougie en pensant à Araniel. Le désespoir a fait place à une sourde tranquillité, un abrutissement de fatigue. Sa migraine récurrente le lance encore, mélange de nuée métallique, de bruits de succion et du hurlement d'un cor. Ne pas y penser… Mais le souvenir revient et le percute avec une telle force, qu'il en a la nausée.

La boue rentre à gros goulot dans ses bottes, avec un bruit de succion. Ses pieds détrempés s'embourbent, se prennent dans une racine qui affleure. Il manque de tomber, se rattrape. Son écuyer éructe un juron ; il se retourne vivement vers lui. « Faux pas m'en vouloir cap'taine, je crois qu'ils nous rattrapent ces fumiers ! » Au fond de la combe, un boucan métallique d'entrechoquement d'armures orcs. En luttant, il regagne une terre plus ferme, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que la boue, la merde, qui s'agrippe à sa peau et s'introduit dans les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche et crache, puis regarde autour de lui. Cinquante, il en reste cinquante qui sont vivants ! La nuée métallique s'amplifie. Les soldats rampent sur la bande de terre, sauf un qui retombe dans la bouillasse et refuse de bouger ; « Vont déguster ces connards, ouais, y vont déguster ! »

Les épées déjà rouillées se tirent avec un soupir. Cinq archers empennent leur dernière flèche. « J'offre une tournée à celui qui me bute le plus d'orcs, rit Berehar, puis en regardant Mardil, comme ça vous aurez une bonne raison de nous traiter d'ivrognes ». Et puis il rigole et saisit son épée à deux mains. Les bêtes ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elles aussi peinent à tracer leur chemin dans la merdaille. Le premier rang va rejoindre Haldor dans la boue. Plus de flèches. Un soldat fait sa prière à genoux. Corps à corps. Projections. On ne voit plus rien. Les humains et les orcs sont indistinguables, sous leurs nouvelles couleurs de guerre. Ah, il pleut en plus ! Le fracas des gouttes contre les plaques d'acier va faire sauter la cervelle de Mardil avant même qu'on ne l'atteigne.

Un orc lui tombe dessus. Littéralement ! Il tombe dans la boue. Ses yeux ne voient rien, n'entendent rien, il suffoque. A l'aveuglette, il poignarde l'agresseur. Trois fois. Le corps glisse sur le côté, il parvient à le relever, du sang noir lui coagule au visage. Un autre lui tombe dessus, Berehar le tue avant qu'il puisse réagir. « Fumier crie-t-il, fumier, fumier ! » Puis, en regardant Mardil : « Alors capt'aine, on ne tient pas la route ? » Puis il rit de sa blague. Il rit encore comme un dément quand un orc vient lui arracher sa tête, emportant ainsi son ultime sourire. Mardil lui plante son épée dans le ventre. Un soldat se fait déchiqueter le bras par un orc désarmé. Il crie vraiment très fort ! La pluie ne s'arrête pas. Mardil retombe dans la boue. Quand il se relève, il ne trouve pas son épée. Il cherche à l'aveuglette, il ne voit rien. Un orc déjà mourant lui balafre la tempe et l'oreille. Avec surprise, il ne s'entend pas crier.

Il cligne des yeux. Où est l'orc ? Où sont ses soldats ? Il ne voit rien. A l'aveuglette, ses mains remontent à sa ceinture et touchent un objet froid et long. Il le lève sans le voir. La pluie redouble d'ardeur, sa tête va éclater. Alors, sans y penser, il lève le cor et il souffle, jusqu'à s'en déchirer les tympans !

\- Un bruit monstre !

\- Un boucan formidable !

\- On aurait dit le tonnerre !

\- Non, c'était bien plus que ça, bien plus que le tonnerre.

\- C'était comme si toutes les nuées d'insectes, toutes les gouttes de pluie, tous les cris de bêtes s'étaient tus pour qu'on puisse mieux l'entendre.

\- Oui, c'était un peu ça ! Et je peux te dire qu'on l'a entendu ! Même à Minas Anor on l'a entendu, j'en suis sûr, même à Pelargir et aux bouches de l'Anduîn.

\- Les gens en parlent encore !

\- Et il y a de quoi parler. Tout le monde s'est tu ! Ça valait un discours solennel. Un bruit comme ça, ça voulait tout dire.

\- Moi j'y étais, et bien je peux dire qu'au cours d'un combat, je n'ai jamais entendu pareil silence. C'est bien simple, j'ai cru que j'étais mort.

\- Mais le bruit ! Que dire du bruit en lui-même ?

\- C'était un cri oui, mais un cri solennel, comme celui du parleur qui t'annonce que le roi et mort, ou que le royaume est en guerre.

\- Un cri oui, oui ! Un appel de trompettes.

\- Par moment il y avait comme un côté mélodieux, des notes qui remontaient et descendaient la gamme.

\- Moi j'ai cru que quelqu'un pleurait.

\- Ça fait toujours ça au début, et puis on s'habitue.

\- Oui, et puis c'est rare aussi.

\- Heureusement, parce qu'entendre ça tous les jours, et bien les nerfs ils flanchent !


	4. Le jour des mésanges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit pétage de câble, ou juste amour inconsidéré pour la tragédie grecque, à vous de voir.

**IV – Le jour des mésanges**

Mardil attend. C’est ainsi qu’il vivra désormais. Regarder à l’Est. Regarder en bas. Sans larmes ni espoir. Aussi froid que sa tour, aussi blanc qu’une pierre. Attendre. Rester. Ne pas dormir.

Je voudrais ne plus rien sentir. Je veux être zéro. Je vais m’arrêter là et rester immobile jusqu’à la fin des temps. Je veux être une statue.

Comment leur dire demain ?

Eärnur... Son père était de retour d’une de ses lointaines chasses, et l’Emyn Arnen était en fête. Les armures reluisaient, la grande salle était éclairée de lanternes elfiques qui projetaient des reflets de couleur sur la vaisselle en argent et sur les nappes blanches. Le soleil se couchait derrière l’Ithilien. Mardil courait dans les jardins. Les fleurs, avant de se fermer à l’approche du crépuscule, relâchaient toutes ensembles une dernière fois leurs parfums.

_Il court à toute allure avec Amdîr. Ses genoux écorchés sont couverts de terre et sa tunique déchirée par les épines de rose. Ses joues écarlates il rit. Puis, le son des cors dans l’atmosphère, le boucan de sabots frappés contre des pavés, et les exclamations des hommes. Il s’arrête net dans sa course et manque de perdre son équilibre. Les adultes le regardent avec un sourire ; il se mord la lèvre, et lève timidement la tête. Son cœur s’arrête dans sa poitrine._

Vorondil était sorti sur le perron pour accueillir ses hôtes. Il avait revêtu une tunique ivoire sous un pourpoint brodé d’argent. Sa cape sable, brodée de l’arbre blanc, était agrafée par un fermoir métallique.

_Des boucles noires tombent sur de larges épaules. Des vêtements simples, un sobre pourpoint de cuir aux armoiries du Gondor, des cuissardes brunes et une main gantée. Un haut front blanc cerclé d’une bande d’argent. Il le regarde, il l’absorbe, sa présence est étonnante, dévorante, magnétique. Il est juste pétrifié, anéanti._

C’était la première fois qu’il l’avait vu. Il y avait eu un festin le soir même et Mardil n’avait pas détaché son regard de l’inconnu qui riait avec son père. Cet instant premier, il n’avait jamais pu l’oublier.

Que restera-t-il des fragments de visage, de discours.

« Petit grand-père.

\- Sire votre fils n’est qu’une tête brûlée.

\- Un royaume sans héritier, c’est la porte ouverte aux guerres civiles et aux assassinats de couloir !

Ou encore

\- Sauf votre respect sire, vous avez une garde royale, une armée de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d’homme et vingt-et-un capitaines qui n’attendent qu’une chose : c’est que vous déléguiez un minimum de la défense du royaume.

\- Le premier devoir de son roi est auprès du royaume.

\- Le premier devoir de l’intendant est auprès de son roi.

\- Je suis chef du conseil du roi, pas dictateur du conseil du roi. Et ma fonction n’est pas de couvrir vos absences.

Et ce murmure

\- Je n’aurais pas eu d’enfants même de mon vivant… Peut-être… Mon père espérait sauver le Gondor et le trône, mais cet espoir était vain ! Il était homme assez noble et brave pour repousser l’échéance. La ligne fut brisée avec le roi Ondoher et ses fils, et rien ne peut la réparer.

Il fronce ses sourcils. Mauvais pari. _J’ai pourtant tout fait, tout essayé. Une enfant, même une fille. C’était tout ce qu’il fallait, et pourtant c’était bien trop._ Mardil le sait bien, lui qui a examiné des nuits durant les chiffres des recensements du royaume, vu les courbes de natalité s’effondrer, des chiffres, se faisant maisons vides, se faisant armures dans la poussière et champs à l’abandon.

Un enfant, Firiel en a eu un avec Arvedui. L’héritier ? Où peut-il être ? Il est vivant quelque part, mais pourquoi n’est-il pas venu au Gondor ? Eärnur l’a-t-il rencontré ? _Chez les elfes, ils doivent être chez les eldar. Il serait notre roi si Arvedui avait été choisi. Aranarth,_ il se souvient, son nom est Aranarth.

Arvedui, toujours lui, toujours là. Arvedui, avant-dernier mouvement de cette tragédie numénoréenne. Il commence à rire, et ne peut plus s’arrêter.

_Ça devient n’importe quoi…_

**PROLOGOS** :  SITUATION INITIALE – FIRIEL EPOUSE ARVEDUI

**_ PARODOS _ ** _: LE CHŒUR GONDORIEN ENTRE SUR UN CHANT NUPTIAL_

**PREMIER EPISODE**  : ELEMENT PERTURBATEUR – LA MORT D’ONDOHER & DE SES FILS

**_ PREMIER STASIMON _ ** _: ELEGIE LYRIQUE_

**DEUXIEME EPISODE**  : ELEMENT DE RESOLUTION – LA BATAILLE DU CAMP

**_ DEUXIEME STASIMON _ ** _: EPINICIE_

**TROISIEME EPISODE**  : PERIPETIE \- UNE GUERRE CONTRE L’ANGMAR

**_ TROISIEME STASIMON _ ** _: CHANT MARTIAL_

**QUATRIEME EPISODE**  : RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATION – LA MORT D’ARVEDUI

**_ QUATRIEME STASIMON _ ** _: MARCHE FUNEBRE_

**CINQUIEME EPISODE**  : COUP DE THEATRE – LA CHUTE DE LA TOUR DE LUNE

**_ CINQUIEME STASIMON _ ** _: UN CHŒUR DEVENU SILENCIEUX_

**SIXIEME EPISODE**  : LE DENOUEMENT - EÄRNUR & ANGMAR

**_ EXODOS _ ** _: DANSE DES OMBRES HORS DES SCHEMAS RYTHMIQUES_

**EPILOGOS**  : LE ROYAUME SANS LE ROI

Voici le quatrième épisode. Arvedui s’avance au-devant de la scène, descend dans le chœur, et entame le _thrène_ , un chant de deuil.

ARVEDUI : Je suis ARVEDUI fils d’ARAPHANT. Je n’aurais rien. J’ai voulu et la gloire, et l’amour et l’honneur et le salut surtout. Mes prières ont sombré dans la baie de Forochel. Les saintes reliques que je porte ne sont que des bouts de joyaux, de la chair de terre, des débris de cosmos assemblés par des elfes depuis longtemps maudits. Je ne suis pas un elfe, je suis mortel et ces reliques me sont un fardeau. J’ai embrassé mon fils et ma légitime épouse avant d’aller au combat et leur regard était froid comme les statues d’Andunië, comme les gisants de Fornost. Moi-même je ne joue plus à ce jeu, je refuse de jouer. Mais puisque mon royaume doit sombrer dans le Feu & autres, puisque l’eau très sainte ne pourra plus laver ces blessures, ALORS JE N’AURAIS RIEN JE NE VEUX RIEN JE SUIS ARVEDUI LE DERNIER JE SUIS LE DERNIER NUMENOREEN RESCAPE DU CHARNIER DIVIN !

RECIT DE LA MORT D’ARVEDUI ROI D’ARTHEDAIN

IL FAIT FROID ARVEDUI & SES COMPAGNONS MANGENT DU PHOQUE GELE

Il SE DRESSE SUR LA BANQUISE ET IL SERRE CONTRE LUI L’ANNEAU IL LE DONNE A L’HOMME DES GLACES

NE PAS BOUGER NE PAS BOUGER JUSQU’AU PRINTEMPS LES GLACES SONT CRUELLES

ARVEDUI MONTE DANS LE TITANIC HOP HOP HOP !

LES SIRENES NE PEUVENT T’ATTEINDRE IL EST TROP TARD TROP TARD POUR LA REDEMPTION & L’EAU SAINTE

LES PALANTIRI DANS L’EAU LES PALANTIRI SONT DANS L’EAU

Fini. Parti Arvedui. Personne n’a su, et la prophétie de Malbeth s’accomplit malgré eux. Il y a bien eu cet homme, le seigneur de Morthond. Pelendur refusait même de le regarder dans les yeux. C’est Mardil, quinze ans, rejeton du fils de l’intendant qui est allé l’accueillir à l’entrée de la ville.

« Mardil Vorondilion, dit-il avec un étrange rictus. On a du te dire bien du mal de moi je suppose. Le traitre, le couard terré au fond de ma vallée noire… Quelle est ma faute, dis-moi ? D’avoir refusé de me taire alors que ton grand-père voulait jouer au tyran ? Oui, j’ai jugé Eärnil un usurpateur, oui, j’ai supporté la prétention d’Arvedui. Eärnil est brave et fort, et sage, et il a un fils, mais un jour, quand la lignée se brisera net, vous comprendrez que j’avais raison. Que réunir Dunedain du Sud et du Nord est la seule façon de faire revivre le sang de Numenor. Maintenant, il faudra attendre bien des générations pour voir revenir la gloire immense des royaumes réunifiés, l’Arnor et le Gondor se tendant la main. Mais les fiers et nobles seigneurs du Sud ont refusé de voir plus loin, et le royaume payera le prix de cette couronne en cadavres. Les Seigneurs intendants nous ont creusé un caveau. »

 _Il voudrait désespérément qu’il ait tort, et Pelendur raison, mais il y a cette lettre qu’il a retrouvée dans les affaires de sa mère._ Il y a cette lettre et il y a bien l’écriture de son père mais quel homme du Gondor pourrait écrire cela ? Et quelle femme du Gondor ne l’aurait pas brûlée de honte ?

_« Mon cher et tendre amour_

_Je t’écris avec le papier et l’encre que nous avons trouvés à Fornost. C’est étrangement la seule chose qui ne soit pas en pénurie. Avec l’hiver, nos cordons de ravitaillement ont été coupés, et nous manquons de tout. La nourriture et le fourrage constituent le manque le plus grave, mais dès les premières neiges nous aurons de l’eau à volonté. Nous allons peut-être marcher vers le Nord et l’Angmar, ou bien nous resterons hiberner dans la ville que nous venons de prendre._

_L’ennemi nous attendait dans Fornost même. Un coupe-gorge. Nos meilleures troupes y sont passées.  Nous sommes cependant parvenus à échapper au désastre, grâce à Eärnur. On ne pourrait rêver d’un meilleur commandant en chef. Il inspire les troupes et ne faiblit pas un seul instant._

_Plus les jours passent, et plus je me félicite de vous savoir tous les trois en sécurité chez nous, à Emyn Arnen. Le moral des hommes est au plus bas. La faute à ces ombres qui obscurcissent le ciel. S’ils s’écoutaient, ils prendraient tous leurs jambes à leur cou. Il devient cependant de plus en plus difficile de les emmener au front, tout en sachant qu’ils n’en reviendront pas. Chaque homme mourant sous mon commandement est comme un membre de ma famille qu’on arrache à moi. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne savent plus pourquoi ils sont là. Ils ne veulent pas mourir. Ils ne veulent plus être des héros. Pardonne-moi de t’écrire cela. Moi aussi je veux être lâche. Ne croit pas leurs mensonges là-bas, ni mon père, ni personne._

_Ma chérie, je suis malade de la guerre. Elle fait de nous chaque jour des hommes brisés. Parle-moi je te prie des rues de Pelargir, et des enfants que tu y croise. Parle-moi de tes jardins, de tes oiseaux, des roses qui poussent sous tes fenêtres. Parle-moi de nos enfants, redis-moi une fois encore tous les jeux de Mardil, décris moi de nouveau les sourires d’Amdîr, j’ai si peur de les oublier. Parle-moi de toi, de tes joies, de tes peines, de tout ce qui te touche. Laisse-moi entendre ton rire encore une fois._

_Quand je lis tes mots, je crois entendre ta voix, une seconde, je suis loin de tout, de l’ombre, de la guerre, mais avec toi, en paix, quelque part réfugié dans tes courbes et tes rires merveilleux._

_Il y a un travail à faire, encore, et il faudra bien que quelqu’un s’en charge. Pour tenir, je vais continuer à penser à vous trois. Tous les jours, à chaque instant. Le simple souvenir de vos visages est si pur qu’un instant il permet de tenir les ombres à l’écart. Je pense à toi, et à eux. Je vous embrasse de toutes mes forces. Je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime. »_

_Froissement de papier_

_Un silence_

Grand père… - Un sursaut - Herion tu devrais dormir. J’ai fait un rêve. – un soupir - Viens Herion. Il fait presque jour.

Herion, tu es né sous le règne du dernier roi du Gondor, Eärnur, alors souviens-toi bien de ton enfance, car il viendra un temps où devenu vieux, tu parleras avec regret de ce passé révolu aux enfants de tes enfants. Tu seras alors le dernier à avoir connu la couronne d’argent au Gondor.

Tu veux un conte ? Une histoire des premiers âges. Je cherche.

Il y avait un roi déçu en haut d’une montagne de neige. Il y avait une reine pâle dans les étoiles du ciel.

Il y avait dans ce royaume des elfes qui forgeaient des bijoux. Et les plus beaux d’entre eux n’étaient ni ces diamants, ni ces anneaux splendides, ni ces parures de fées, mais des fontaines d’eau bleue, et de grands vitraux sculptant des mosaïques de lumière. Il n’y avait pas d’homme encore, pas de voyageurs, juste une lumière brute, et des contrastes durs.

Je voudrais te dire une histoire mais les mots m’échappent et ne se fixent plus. Les schémas narratifs se sont épuisés à essayer de dire. Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire. Le sentiment… Je voudrais aussi écrire une série de lettres démentes. Mais ce ne sont plus que des images qui clignotent.

Une vague, une vague immense qui submerge les terres basses. Tar-Miriel splendide et lointaine sous la colère des dieux. Comme un Turgon. Comme un Arvedui. Des navires éparpillés sur les écailles d’Ulmo. Une tour de perle sur une île. Des ormes et des pavots sur un sentier de sable. Tu dors, alors ça n’a plus bien d’importance. Je vais réessayer. 

 _Où vont les morts ?_ il réessaye. _Ils disparaissent_ , lui dit Amdir, et la vie de son frère était partout, en chaque brin d’herbe, en chaque pierre au bord d’un chemin, en chaque mouche écrasée sur le rebord des fenêtres. _La seule question qu’il vaille la peine qu’on pose c’est où peut-on se cacher ? Où peut-on encore disparaitre ? Est-ce cela qu’ils demandaient aux étoiles tous ces rois silencieux ?_

Tout commença par la musique, une immense musique. Mais déjà nous sommes brisés. Plus d’Elendil. Plus que Numenor. Plus de bateaux soufflés par la colère des dieux. Il n’y a plus cette lumière qui renaît d’un sacrifice. Et quel dieu nous regarde et gémit dans la création pure ? C’est un dieu muet, un dieu qu’on oublie comme une couronne sur un catafalque. Et si Eru a chanté, et si son chant était entier, et si son chant était lui, c’est un dieu qui a renoncé par amour à sa divinité, c’est un dieu qui est passé tout entier dans sa création, qui s’est offert à l’Ëa, qui s’est jeté dans l’incroyable aventure du temps, d’où il resurgira, comme l’étoile nait d’Eärendil après une longue errance. Et Dieu se découvre lui-même dans l’incroyable surprise de son existence, et en chaque couleur du monde en chaque forme en chaque odeur il y a du divin. C’est un Dieu qui nous abandonne sa cause, remise au jeu du hasard cosmique et longtemps, qui attend la vie. Car enfin, elle s’éveille, au détour de ces deux lumières, et alors, pour la première fois, la divinité voit et peut dire que sa création est bonne.

Et pourtant quel dieu, quel dieu pourra bien surgir de ce long chaos ? Quel être, transfiguré, ou plutôt défiguré par l’existence ?

Je suis la force qui meut le monde et vous m’aimerez dans l’horreur. Ce n’est plus le temps du conte je crois. Il n’achèvera pas.

Du calme, je vous en supplie. Je prendrai votre vie simple. Quelques bouffées de monoxyde de carbone. Un arpent de terre pour faire pousser des fleurs. Plus d’alarmes, plus de surprises. Un coin près du feu pour éplucher les légumes, un buisson pour enterrer les moineaux.

Ce jour-là, Vorondil quitte l’ost, avant Minas Anor et la grande parade. Il va au milieu des collines. Son cheval marche au pas le long de la rivière. Il ne sonne pas du cor. Il monte doucement le grand escalier. Elle lui sourit, une gamine de deux ans dans les bras. Sans rien dire, elle lui tend l’enfant. Il embrasse le sommet de son crâne. Deux adolescents le regardent longuement. Finalement, il les serre contre lui. _Que vous avez grandi…_

Ils vont dans la pièce aux murs de bois peint, et aux oiseaux. Vorondil ouvre un panier d’osier. Des mésanges boréales s’envolent et se posent devant la peinture du fond. Hallacar le berger y joue de la flute double. Le couchant enflamme leurs plumes. 

 _Reste_ , elle murmure. Il reste.

Le jour se lève. Mardil tente désespérément de grappiller des secondes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chronologie du Gondor et de l'Arthedain depuis la naissance du roi Ondoher, jusqu'à la mort de Mardil**

Les âges des personnages sont constamment reprécisés.

En gras, tous les évènements tirés du canon, en italique, ceux que je rajouterait au fur et à mesure.

**1787 – Naissance d'Ondoher**

**1856 – Début du règne de Calimehtar**

**1864 – Naissance d'Arvedui**

**1879 – Naissance de Pelendur**  
Arvedui=15

 _1882 - Naissance de Runwen et Ryan, les jumelles du cygn  
_ A=18 ; Pelendur=3

 **1883 – Naissance d'Eärnil, fils de Siriondil**  
A=19 ; P=4

 **1896 – Naissance de Firiel, fille du roi Ondoher**  
A=32 ; P=17 ; Eärnil=13

 _1908 - Fête des moissons à Lossarnach  
_ A=44 ; P=29 ; E=25 ; F=12

 _1913 - Mariage de Pelendur et Runwen  
_ A=49 ; P=34 ; E=30 ; F=17

 **1919 – Naissance de Vorondil**  
A=55 ; P=40 ; E=36 ; Firiel=23

 **1928 – Naissance d'Eärnur**  
A=64 ; P=49 ; Vorondil=9 ; E=45 ; F=32

 **1936 – Mort de Calimehtar**  
 **Début du règne d'Ondoher**  
A=72 ; P=57 ; V=17 ; E=53 ; F=40 ; E2=8

 **1940 – Mariage de Firiel et Arvedui**  
A=76 ; F=44 ; P=61 ; V=21 ; E=58 ; E2=12

 **1944 – Désastre de Morannon**  
 **Mort du roi Ondoher et de ses fils Artamir et Faramir**  
 **Bataille du camp**  
 **Début du règne d'Eärnil**  
A=80 ; F=48 ; P=65 ; V=25 ; E=61 ; E2=16

 **1960 – Naissance de Mardil**  
A=96 ; F=64 ; P=81 ; V=41 ; E=77 ; E2=32

 **1964 – Mort d'Araphant**  
 **Début du règne d'Arvedui en Arthedain**  
 _Naissance d'Amdîr_  
A=100 ; F=68 ; P=85 ; V=45 ; Mardil=4 ; E=81 ; E2=36

 **1973 – Envoi en Arnor d'une troupe de secours du Gondor, menée par le prince Eärnur**  
A=109 ; F=77 ; P=94 ; V=54 ; M=13 ; E=90 ; E2=45

 **1974 – Prise de Fornost par l'Angmar**  
A=110 ; F=78 ; P=95 ; V=55 ; M=14 ; E1=91 ; E2=46

 **1975 – Mort d'Arvedui dans la baie de Forochel (111)**  
P=96 ; V=56 ; M=15 ; E1=92 ; E2=47

 _1993 - Mariage de Mardil et d'Araniel de Pinnath Gelin  
_ P=114 ; V=74 ; M=33 ; E=110 ; E2=65

 _1994 - Naissance de Luinil  
_ P=115 ; V=75 ; M=34 ; E=111 ; E2=66

 **1998 – Mort de Pelendur (119)**  
 **Début du mandat de Vorondil**  
V=79 ; M=38 ; E=115 ; E2=70

 **1999 – Naissance d'Eradan**  
V=80 ; M=39 ; E1=116 ; E2=71

 **2000 – Siège de Minas Ithil par les Nazgûls**  
V=81 ; M=40 ; E3=1 ; E=117 ; E2=72

 **2002 – Prise de Minas Ithil par le roi sorcier et perte du Palantir**  
V=83 ; M=42 ; E3=3 ; E=119 ; E2=74

 **2029 – Mort de Vorondil (110)**  
 **Début du mandat de Mardil**  
M=69 ; E3=30 ; E=146 ; E2=101

 **2037 – Naissance d'Herion**  
M=77 ; E3=38 ; E=154 ; E2=109

 **2043 – Mort d'Eärnil (160)**  
 **Début du règne d'Eärnur**  
M=83 ; E3=44 ; Herion=6 ; E2=115

 **2050 – Départ d'Eärnur pour Minas Morgul (122)**  
 **Fin de la lignée des rois**  
 **Mardil devient Intendant régnant**  
M=90 ; E3=51 ; H=13

 **2074 – Naissance de Belegorn**  
M=114 ; E3=75 ; H=37

 **2080 – Mort de Mardil (120)**  
E3=81 ; H=43 ; B=6

**Author's Note:**

> Mardil : Fils de Vorondil, brièvement Intendant du roi Eärnil, puis du roi Eärnur, premier Intendant régnant,
> 
> Eradan : Fils de Mardil
> 
> Herion : Fils d'Eradan
> 
> Vorondil : Fils de Pelendur, Intendant du roi Eärnil
> 
> Pelendur : Intendant des rois Ondoher puis Eärnil
> 
> Amdîr : Petit frère de Mardil
> 
> Eärnur : Fils d'Eärnil, dernier roi du Gondor
> 
> Eärnil : Descendant du roi Tarmacil, choisi roi du Gondor par l'Intendant Pelendur
> 
> Ondoher : Ancien roi du Gondor, mort avec ses fils au désastre de Moranon


End file.
